Saying Goodbye
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: Have you ever wondered exactly how Sesshoumaru and Rin’s parting took place at the end? When Rin refuses to stay in the village, how does Sesshoumaru comfort her? One shot based on manga ending.


_**Saying Good-bye**_

_Have you ever wondered exactly how Sesshoumaru and Rin's parting took place at the end? When Rin refuses to stay in the village, how does Sesshoumaru comfort her? Based on chapter 558._

_I don't own Inuyasha_

The battle with Naraku had finally ended and Inuyasha had returned empty handed without Kagome. Of course Rin had wanted to stick around to see if Kagome would return as well as to spend a few parting days with Kohaku. Kaede noticed Rin's interaction with Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Ah-Un. She knew that the little girl should not be traveling with demons, despite the fact that it was obvious that Sesshoumaru had taken good care of her. There was no way he could continue to keep her out of danger. Humans and demons lived in different worlds and there were things that she needed to be taught that even Sesshoumaru couldn't teach her. She decided that it would be best to make a suggestion and hoped that both Sesshoumaru and Rin would see the benefit of her staying in the village. With caution, she approached Sesshoumaru while Rin was off playing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may I request a few words with ye?"

Sesshoumaru watched the old woman for a moment then responded. "You may."

"I have noticed that the young girl, Rin, seems to be quite content traveling by your side. However, I do worry for her safety and upbringing in particular. Surely ye will have many battles in ye lifetime. I do believe that it would be in her best interest to stay in this village so that she may be taught the proper upbringing of humans. She must not be afraid of her own kind as she has mentioned abuse from them."

Kaede waited for the dog demon to respond. In honesty, though he showed little emotion, she could tell that he was contemplating her request. The sun could have risen and set by the time he answered, but the silence had only truly been awkward and not so much long.

"I trust that Rin will be taken care of here." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kaede felt that the statement had also been somewhat of a question. She knew that he didn't really want Rin to leave his side, but then again his concern for her safety outweighed his selfishness.

"I assure ye that Rin will be well cared for and that no harm will come to her. Shall she be informed now?"

"Yes." Came the short response.

Sesshoumaru and Kaede approached the group where Rin sat playing with Shippo, Jaken, Kohaku, Kirara and Ah-Un, as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat talking, most likely trying to cheer up Inuyasha about Kagome's absence. However, the group was interrupted when Sesshoumaru called for Rin.

Inuyasha turned, "You leaving?"

Sesshoumaru could tell that Inuyasha was still melancholy so he refrained from being so cold as to not respond as he usually would. "Yes."

He could hear Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un getting up, as Rin said her good-byes to everyone. How he didn't want to do this but it had to be done. Kaede watched the taiyoukai struggle, though only for a moment.

"Rin…", "Yes milord" Rin replied. "You're going to stay here." "Milord…?" Rin replied, as tears welled up, that was the worst thing she could've ever heard. Sesshoumaru could sense the hurt. He was not prepared for the break down that happened next though. In truth he was hoping that Rin would accept his leaving without too much trouble. "Jaken, let's go." "Yes, milord. Uh…you're not bringing Rin?" At that moment Sesshoumaru could have kicked Jaken clean over Inuyasha's forest, but he settled for a glare. As if it wasn't hard enough, the toad had to go and say something.

Rin was now crying and screaming. Kaede was holding Rin back from running after him but she fought loose. Sesshoumaru had barely turned to see the breakaway before Rin latched around his leg.

"Sesshoumaru sama please don't leave me here. I want to be with you. Don't make me stay, please. I'll be really good I promise. Don't leave me, please don't leave me like ma, pa and my brothers did. Please." Rin sobbed and held on tightly. The crew in the background was silent. Everyone knew that the little girl and Sesshoumaru had some kind of bond but they didn't know how strong it was between them.

"Rin…", the mention of her name made her lock around him even tighter.

"Enough child," Kaede spoke, but realized that it was no use when Sesshoumaru shot her a look. She figured that she might as well let him take care of the rest. Everyone noticed but Sesshoumaru didn't care.

He bent down onto the free knee, and pried the grip a loose. It was much harder than it looked because he had to do it without hurting her. For the first time he used both hands to take hold of the tiny arms, something that he realized he had not been able to do before. He wondered if he would have been able to pry her off with just one arm.

"Rin…look at me." Rin shook her head. Though she had protested before, it was the first time she had ever really disobeyed Sesshoumaru's command. Inwardly sighing, he did something that he wouldn't have thought he'd ever do in his life time. He rested his head against hers with his eyes closed in thought. He was truly at a loss. He could feel Rin shift slightly at the contact, but it wasn't away it was towards. Maybe she understood that it was just as hard for him to leave her as it was for her to stay. In truth, Sesshoumaru had admitted that he cared more for this child than he had for anything in his life. Only his adoration of his father could parallel this feeling.

As he leaned back, Rin looked at him. Her eyes were a little drier but held unshed tears. Standing, he picked her up under both arms and rested her against his chest close to mokomoko, being careful of the armor. "Jaken, stay here."

The command hadn't been so much for Jaken, but to let Kaede know that he would come back with Rin.

He allowed the light to surround him as he held Rin, and she swung her tiny arms around his neck. A few moments later they landed in large field of flowers. The many colors surrounded them as butterflies danced through the air and birds sang their sweet songs.

"Rin…look." The little girl opened her eyes to take in the beautiful scene.

"Sesshoumaru sama, it's beautiful!" Rin exclaimed

Sesshoumaru put her down and she ran through the flowers, laughing and pretending to fly but she soon stopped almost as if in a panic and turned to look back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru noticed this, so he decided to sit down to reassure her that he wouldn't leave. But for Rin, it wasn't good enough. Slowly she walked back and seated herself beside him.

"Sesshoumaru sama, are you still going to leave me at the village?"

Figuring that the simple yes wouldn't suffice this time, he answered her.

"Rin, it is for your safety and upbringing that you are staying at the village not because you have done something wrong. This is not a punishment."

"Will I ever get to see you again milord?" Rin asked, feeling a lone tear slide down her cheek.

"I am not abandoning you Rin…I will visit."

"Soon?"

"Soon."

"Milord, before you go, may I make a request?"

"hn…you may." He responded, a bit suspicious, yet curious.

She stood to whisper it in his ear.

Sesshoumaru smirked, why she felt the need to whisper it he wasn't sure but then again, she had been around him long enough to know that he valued secrecy.

"When the sun sets Rin."

Rin clapped her hands together in excitement and awaited the sun's departure.

As the stars greeted them, Sesshoumaru stood and stretched almost playfully as if giving a good show. Only something reserved for his little girl to see. With a yawn, as if to say 'piece of cake this is nothing for I, Sesshoumaru', he turned his back to Rin and allowed his eyes to turn red as the smoke and wind circled him. He allowed the transformation to take a bit longer as he had done with Inuyasha in their father's tomb. He bound around playfully in the air creating a triangle before hitting the ground in his true form. Rin clapped and smiled, "that was great milord." Sesshoumaru didn't really understand why she found this form to be so interesting but he guessed that it was because he rarely was in it despite the fact that it was his true form. To her, he was a big, gentle, white dog, to everyone else he was a monstrous threat. Now that was interesting.

He walked over to her, putting his nose gently into her stomach then huffed slightly to make her roll over backward, bringing further laughter to the small girl. He laid down beside her and curled one front paw underneath him as Rin climbed onto the other one. She watched the stars with her huge protector as her eyelids fell. Sesshoumaru slowly helped her onto his back as he began the journey back to the village.

Thinking Rin was asleep Sesshoumaru allowed a low whimper to escape as he walked back. He knew she would never understand him in this form anyway.

"Good-bye, Sesshoumaru sama. I'll miss you too!" She said drowsily as the ride lulled her to sleep.

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised but he was glad too that some languages and actions were universal. "Good-bye Rin."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I love Sesshoumaru in his true form, he seems like he would be more playful in that form anyway! **_PDS_**

Please leave a review :-)


End file.
